


You're Still Beautiful To Me

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Jon have been married fifty years and are still in love.</p><p>Malcolm and Jon married just after their first five year mission, making Jon 102 and Malcolm 90. Inspired in part by the song "You're Still Beautiful To Me" by Bryan Adams and various couples I've observed in the nursing home in which I work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Beautiful To Me

Jon sat in his wheelchair and watched as his husband flirted with the nurse, one of the few hobbies Malcolm had taken up since they had moved into the nursing home. It was easy for the ex-president to see why the nurse flirted with him as Malcolm was still incredibly handsome. The way those blue-grey eyes sparkled with mischief under a full head of snowy-white hair, well it made Jon's heart skip a beat every time he saw it. Malcolm was still slim and agile, even though he used Zimmer now--Zimmer being the name he gave to his snazzy silver walker with the latest accessories, including a built in computer and communications unit. His husband always looked like a gentleman, choosing to dress in slacks, crisp business shirts and a cardigan, since he always felt a little bit cold. Today he was wearing his favourite blue cardigan, knitted for him by Maddy at least ten years ago, with a white shirt and charcoal grey slacks. Jon could even see why Malcolm flirted with the nurse, for she was pretty and fresh faced, quick witted and occasionally sarcastic, willing to give as good as she got and thus made Malcolm think on his feet. Which was why Jon enjoyed watching as they flirted. He even enjoyed watching as Malcolm flirted with whoever came by for it made his husband's eyes sparkle and that full-blown happy smile appear.

There was just one thing that bothered Jon and that was the fact that no one ever flirted with him, except Malcolm, of course. Now he had to admit he wasn't as handsome as Malcolm, nor did he have that sexy accent and slightly dangerous air about him, but he was still pretty okay looking for a man his age. Or at least he was the last time he took a really long look at himself in a mirror. Maybe he needed to take another look.

Jon fingered the control pad of his wheelchair, manoeuvring it with just the movements of his fingers toward a nearby full-length mirror. He liked to pretend he was flying when he did this; mostly because the control pad reminded him of the newer pilot controls in shuttlecrafts, but also because it made him feel better to think of it as flying rather than being confined to a wheelchair.

Once in front of the mirror, President Archer, retired, took a close look at himself. He was nearly bald, with just a tiny fringe of hair around the lower half of his scalp, barely noticeable at the moment since he had just had it cut--thus necessitating him paying the stylist a finder's fee. His face was a bit wrinkled, mostly laugh lines around the eyes and mouth, drawing attention to them and his nose, never his best feature. His face was a bit fuller and rounder with the extra weight he had put on, not enough to be a concern but enough to give him a bit of a pot belly. He wore glasses now, but his greenish eyes still sparkled with happiness behind them. The veins in his hands were slightly prominent, but those hands still looked strong and capable.

All in all, Jon thought he looked pretty good, especially since he was wearing the short sleeved green shirt that Malcolm said made him look like sex. Even with the cream coloured button up sweater hanging over the back of his chair; something Mal insisted on no matter how hot it was and something that made Jon feel well cared for and loved. The former president was fairly sure he looked better than many of the other men living there and Malcolm seemed to agree. The way the younger man looked at him with desire and love told him how handsome and sexy he still was. But seeing this made him wonder why it was that no one flirted with him. He hadn't become stand-offish and he wasn't a grump or a grouch. He wasn't rude and he was fairly sure he didn't have bad body odour, so why didn't any of the other residents or any of the staff flirt with him? Had he lost all his sex appeal? Was it the fact he was in a wheelchair now? Or was it something else no one dared tell him about?

"Why doesn't anyone flirt with me?" Jon asked his reflection, blushing when he noticed the nurse Malcolm had flirted with was now at his side.

"It's because your husband is the most dangerous man any of us have ever met and we've all seen him LOOK at people who displease him in the 'if looks could kill' kind of way. We all know how possessive he is of you and none of us dare risk having that look shot at us, should we flirt with you. Especially given the rumour going around that Malcolm had hidden caches put into his walker handles to store weapons in," Cheryl said. "So, even though you are a very attractive man, one we would normally flirt with, we're all too scared to."

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked, making them jump, as neither had noticed him approaching. "Why are you too scared to flirt with Jon?"

"Well, you're a very dangerous man and you are very possessive of him."

"True," Malcolm said, "he's mine, all mine."

Jon smiled, absurdly glad to hear the possessive growl in Malcolm's voice. His smile grew wider when his husband leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"But I do know that there's no one alive who could steal him away, no matter how hard they tried," Malcolm said confidently, looking at the nurse. "So, I wouldn't mind if people flirted with him."

"Even Mrs. Hart?" Cheryl asked, naming one of the notorious man- eaters in the building, one that was always on the hunt for a new boyfriend and relentless in her hunt.

"Well, maybe I would rather she didn't. And maybe I wouldn't want any of the other residents to flirt with him," Malcolm said cautiously, frowning a bit. "But I wouldn't mind if the staff did for I wouldn't have to worry about any of you trying to steal him away."

"They never could, love," Jon said, turning his chair slightly and looking into his husband's eyes. "No one ever could. I'm yours."

"And we all know that. So even though I normally would be tempted to try to win Jon's heart, I know it would be useless since it belongs to you and you would never let it go," Cheryl said.

"You'd be interested in me? Why? I'm so much older than you are," Jon said, unable to fully believe her.

"Yes, but you are also one of the nicest men I've ever met. You're loving, kind, fun to be around and trust me, you've still got it," Cheryl said as she fanned herself.

"She's right, you do," Malcolm confirmed as he squeezed Jon's shoulder. "Which is why the staff will want to flirt with you now that they know they're allowed. But don't you get any ideas." The warning was clear, emphasized by the slight glare Malcolm gave Cheryl.

"Understood." The young woman nodded and then stepped aside. "I have to get back to work now, but I will see you two later.

Jon watched as she scurried away and then looked up at Malcolm. "Are you sure about this? I really wouldn't mind if no one but you flirted with me now that I know why they didn't."

"Yes, I'm sure love," Malcolm answered, caressing Jon's neck with one finger. "After all, a gorgeous man like yourself should be flirted with. Just not by one of those man-eaters who are around here and none of the staff fall in that category, not even Cheryl."

Jon laughed. "All right then, as long as you're sure." Jon took Malcolm's hand in his and kissed it. "Will you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?"

"I will," Malcolm said with that soft smile that always warmed Jon's heart. For it was full of love and devotion.

Jon waited until Malcolm stepped away a bit before turning his wheelchair, so as not to bump into him. He matched his speed to Malcolm's pace, so that his husband could walk beside him as they went to the dining room. People turned to watch Malcolm go by, quite a few of them checking his husband out and smiling at him, though he didn't seem to notice, even when he stopped to chat with a few of them.

It never ceased to amaze the ex-president how far Malcolm had come since they first met. From a very reserved stickler for the rules to a flirt with a penchant for teasing everyone he met. Malcolm was finally comfortable with who he was and Jon liked to think he had helped his husband to become so. It gladdened his heart to see Malcolm so open, with that smile lighting up his face and happiness sparkling in those beautiful eyes.

They made for their normal table in the corner by the window, Malcolm in the chair that allowed him to keep an eye on the entrance, the emergency exit and the kitchen door and Jon right across from him, looking out at the garden surrounding the building. They normally ate alone at a table for two, choosing to visit their friends over a game of cards or in the sitting area. Jon preferred it this way, for it gave him a chance to flirt with Malcolm over the meal and act as if he were courting him again.

As they reached the table, Jon paused to let Malcolm step toward his chair, thus allowing him to check out his husband's bum before manoeuvring his wheelchair into his own spot. Jon reached across the table and took Malcolm's hand in his. "I've always loved how your eyes sparkle when you're happy. It just seems to make you glow with beauty."

"Jon," Malcolm said warningly, even as he blushed.

"You are so cute when you blush," Jon teased.

"Reeds do not blush," Malcolm insisted, even as his face got redder.

"You're not a Reed anymore," Jon reminded him.

"I know and it's all your fault." Malcolm glared at him, though it was ruined by the fact that he was grinning.

"I take full responsibility," Jon assured him and squeezed his hand. "It was my pleasure to make you an Archer."

"Mine as well," Malcolm grinned as their server came to take their order.

Jon was so used to having people around that he barely minded the need to turn to him to give his order, even though he wished he could just sit and stare into Malcolm's eyes. Once they had placed their orders, Jon turned to look at Malcolm again, checking him out. "I love how you look in that sweater."

"It's a cardigan, not a sweater," Malcolm teased.

"Same thing." Jon grinned. "I love the way it frames your body and brings out the blue in your eyes. The way it shows off your gorgeous physique makes my heart beat faster."

Malcolm squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "I love the way you still flirt with me, after all these years. It's been nearly fifty years now and yet you still look at me as if you can barely believe your luck in getting me."

"I do. You're a dream come true, the one person to have won my heart and soul with just a shy smile at our first meeting." Jon smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad I did for I really can't imagine what my life would have been like without you." Mal smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over Jon's hand. "Are we still having that large fiftieth anniversary bash next week?"

"Yes," Jon sighed. "I'm afraid so. We can't get out of it. But at least we'll get to see a lot of our old friends, like T'Pol, Travis, Hoshi, and others. And our kids will be there, and their kids and our great-grandchild will be there."

"Yes, and the media, and a whole bunch of politicians who love to hear themselves talk, and quite a few strangers," Malcolm reminded him. "But at least none of the politicians will make odd animal references in their speeches."

Jon blushed and looked at Malcolm. "You'll never stop reminding me of that, will you?"

"No love, I won't." Malcolm grinned. "I love the way it makes you blush when I remind you of the dozens of times you referred to animals in your speeches."

"It wasn't dozens of times," Jon protested. "Only a few and then only when I was really nervous."

"If you say so, dear," Malcolm said in that, 'I'm humouring you' tone of his.

Jon glared at him, even though he secretly loved it when Malcolm teased him. "Will you be joining the bridge club again tonight?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I will be. Sarah wants me to be her partner again and no one else will play with her. I don't know why."

"It's probably just a clique thing," Jon said. "This place reminds me of high school sometimes with all the gossiping and the way people treat each other."

"Yes, but I wish they weren't so thoughtlessly cruel to her. She's a very nice woman."

"True, but you reaching out to her should help, since everyone's crazy about you," Jon told him, as their food arrived.

"I really don't know why they're crazy about me though."

"It's because you're you," Jon told him, firm in the belief that everyone should be drawn to Malcolm and unable to understand why some people weren't.

Malcolm blushed and shook his head. "You're being a bit silly, but I still love you."

"I love you too," Jon said, squeezing Malcolm's hand and then letting it go so they could eat.

"What are you going to do this evening?"

Jon smiled at the curiosity in his husband's eyes. "I'm going to help with the play the recreation club is putting on. I might get to play one of the roles, if I'm lucky."

"I'm sure you'll get a part; you have a wonderful stage presence. It's why you got elected President. Well that and you're dead sexy."

"Thank you." Jon grinned, seeing the admiration in Mal's eyes.

"You're quite welcome," Malcolm replied as he took a bite of his Yorkshire pudding.

Jon loved watching Malcolm eat, the way he would carefully cut one small piece of his meat or whatever before taking a bite. The way he would pause to smile at him occasionally, the way he gestured with his silverware as he talked with him, and the way he would put his fork down every now and then so he could touch Jon's hand. It filled Jon with gladness to have all of Malcolm's focus on him as they ate and it made the world fall away so that his husband was the only thing the older man noticed. It created an ocean of intimacy around them, in spite of all the people nearby and allowed them to solidify their bond.

When it finally came time to order dessert, they ordered just one to share between them, like always. They would feed each other little bites of it, something that always touched Jon's heart for it always embarrassed Malcolm a bit, yet the younger man still did to appease his husband's need for sappiness.

Once they were finished dessert, they headed out of the dining room together and then went their separate ways. Malcolm to play cutthroat bridge with his partner Sarah, Jon to go audition for the play and offer his help in organizing it, putting the set together.

Jon went to the play auditions and read for a bit part before being asked to read for a lead role and getting it. He just hoped he would be able to memorize all the lines. Once they had taken care of the basic arrangements on when to practice and where to meet up, Jon headed up to the floor where Malcolm's bridge club met, knowing they'd still be playing. He rolled up to Mal's side and looked at the score, seeing that he and Sarah were cleaning up again. He sat at Mal's side quietly, so as not to break his concentration. The former president loved the way Malcolm played bridge as it reminded him of the way he used to plan a torpedo spread or work on a deviously brilliant plan.

When the game was over, Sarah was joined by another lady and they headed off together, laughing and chatting. "I see Sarah's made a friend."

"She has. Her name is Ellie. They met in the creative writing club; apparently they both write historical fiction."

"Really? I wouldn't mind reading a bit," Jon said, having always liked history.

"I'll let Sarah know the next time I see her," Malcolm said, touching Jon's hand.

"Shall we go for coffee before heading home?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Jon replied, wrapping his hand around the younger man's and caressing it.

"Okay then, let's go." Malcolm smiled at him, using the arms of his chair to help him stand, bracing himself as he turned to Zimmer.

Jon knew Malcolm didn't like the fact he had to use a walker now, but he was learning how to tolerate it. But only because he couldn't do without it anymore and hated falling more, since that meant spending time in the hospital.

They made their way to the dining room and joined a table full of people. Malcolm poured them both coffee and reached for the cookies, taking two. Occasionally Jon would wonder why his husband never gained weight for Mal always ate a bit more than him. It made him a bit envious of his love, made him wish he could eat whatever he wanted too.

Everyone congratulated him on getting the lead in the play and Jon grinned, then remembered he hadn't told Malcolm about it yet. He turned to Malcolm and saw his pleased smile.

"I'm not surprised," Malcolm said. "Jon has a lot of charisma."

"I just hope I'll be able to remember all my lines," Jon sighed. "Like I should have remembered to tell you about the part."

"No worries," Marie, one of the ladies at the table said. "You were likely distracted by the sight of your husband." Everyone murmured with agreement.

"True, I can't help myself, what with such a sexy husband," Jon said, keeping an eye on Malcolm so he could watch him blush. He just loved to see him flush with embarrassment or pleasure for the way it enhanced Malcolm's beauty.

Jon kept looking at Mal as they talked with the ladies at the table, unable to stop himself from sneaking glances. It was as if he couldn't stop himself from doing so, as if he couldn't get enough of seeing Malcolm happy and relaxed. He supposed he never would, regardless of how long they had left to be with each other.

After an hour, Malcolm touched his hand, the signal that meant he was ready to go home. Jon made their excuses before wishing them all good night. Jon took their cups to the bin for them as Malcolm stood and grinned at all the ladies. "Good night love," he said to each one, making them blush and giggle.

Jon was amused by how little it took for Malcolm to have anyone eating out of his hand, even though he understood why that was. It had only taken a, "hello, I'm Lieutenant Malcolm Reed," for Jon to fall in love with the man.

They made their way up to their one bedroom apartment, Malcolm entering first to make sure everything was secure.

Jon followed him and looked at the replicator. "Should I get us each one of those blue pills for later?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," Malcolm said as he went toward their dresser to get their pajamas.

Jon pressed the button that would give him the pills and took them to the bedside table, hiding them under a Kleenex, not wanting the nurse to see them.

"You do know that the nurse knows what we do every now and then," Malcolm teased.

"I know she suspects, but she doesn't have to have her suspicions confirmed," Jon replied.

"True," Malcolm said, setting their pajamas on the bed. The younger man sat on the chair at his side of the bed and pulled his sweater off, Jon watching him, enjoying the strip tease. Malcolm grinned at him as he undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off.

Jon looked him over, the milky white skin lovely to see and still making him drool to see it. The former president sighed with disappointment when Malcolm slipped his pajama shirt on, even though he understood why it was necessary. He watched as Malcolm removed his shoes and then stood to slip his slacks and underwear down to his knees before sitting down again to take them off. Jon licked his lips as he looked his husband over, admiring the naked lower half. Mal smiled at him and spread his legs a bit.

"I do need to put the lower half on before the nurse gets here."

"Yes, I suppose you do," Jon said.

Malcolm looked Jon over before reaching for his pajama pants and pulling them on and up to his thighs, then stood and pulled them the rest of the way. He then sat back down.

"Will you help me get into my pj's?" Jon asked.

"Of course, love, come over here." Malcolm grinned.

Jon went over, knowing he could do it without help but always loving it when Malcolm helped him get undressed. He grinned as Malcolm undid the buttons on his shirt, parting it and playing with his chest hair. "You've always enjoyed playing with that, haven't you?"

"It's always been my second favourite thing of yours I love to play with. I had a hard time keeping my hands off of it any time we were in decon together."

"You would have been welcome to play with it then." Jon smiled.

"I know, but I wouldn't have wanted Phlox to see, what with the way he was always watching us," Malcolm teased.

"I think he knew how we felt about each other before we did."

"He did; he used to encourage me to allow myself to think of you as a friend. It's because of his and Trip's encouragement that I finally dared to ask you out on a date."

"Well, I'm very glad they encouraged you," Jon said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Me too, love." Malcolm smiled. "Here, let me help you get your shirt on," He said as he picked it up, helping Jon into it.

Once he had it on, he used Mal's walker to stand up, having to strain a bit to do so. Malcolm pulled Jon's slacks and underwear to his knees, hands stroking up his thighs. "You're beautiful," the younger man said as he looked him over.

"I'm glad you still think so." Jon smiled and sat on his wheelchair, toeing off his shoes as Malcolm moved the walker to the side. Jon bent to push the slacks and underwear off and handed them to Malcolm. His husband insisting that everything be folded with care, even if it was going straight to the laundry hamper. Malcolm handed him his pajama pants and Jon pulled them up to his thighs before taking the walker again and standing carefully. Malcolm pulled his pajama bottoms up and over his hips for him, then squeezed his bum.

"There you go love."

"Thank you." Jon smiled as he sat again and then put the walker to the side, within easy reach of the bed. He then took Malcolm's hand in his, weaving their fingers together and smiled at him. "I hope the nurse gets here soon. I want to be with you, but I don't want to put on a show for her."

"Neither do I," Malcolm said. "She'll be here soon. She always gets here around 10 P.M. and it's ten after now."

"You keep track of when she comes?"

"I keep track of when everyone comes and goes from our place," Malcolm said. "I like to know just when to expect visitors and who it is who has access to our rooms."

"I should have known you would, given your paranoia."

"I am not paranoid."

"You're about as paranoid as I am stubborn," Jon said, grinning as Malcolm glared at him. Thankfully he was saved by the doorbell. "Come in." He smiled as Cheryl came in.

"Hello there." She smiled at them. "I hear you're going to be in the play, Jon."

"I am," he confirmed. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I. I'll have to come for a morning showing when you have one."

"I'd like that." Jon smiled and watched her go to the medication distributor and place her palm on the scanner, it acknowledging her and distributing one hypo, which she picked up and checked carefully before moving to Malcolm.

"May I give this to you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Malcolm said, tilting his head for access and letting her inject the medication.

Jon watched as Cheryl took out her medical tricorder and scanned Malcolm carefully, keeping an eye on how he reacted to the medicine. She saved the results to Malcolm's patient chart, located in the room's computer. She then turned to the distributor again and got Jon's medication, checking it carefully before administering it to him. Jon waited as she scanned him and nodded.

"Well, that's everything. You two have a good night." She smiled at them.

"You too, and a safe trip home," Malcolm said. She nodded and headed out the door, to go help others.

Jon knew there were those in the building who now needed help to get undressed and into bed and could only hope he and Malcolm never grew to need that kind of help.

"Let's get into bed love," Malcolm said, smiling at him.

"Yes, lets." Jon grinned and went to his side of the bed, parking and turning off his chair. He used a safety bar on his side to stand and move onto the bed, sliding under the covers. Malcolm joining him. Jon turned to kiss him softly, one hand cupping his face. "You are simply gorgeous."

"As are you." Malcolm smiled, hands going to the buttons of Jon's shirt to undo them. His fingers played with the chest hair, teasing it.

Jon's heart beat faster at seeing the desire in Malcolm's eyes, unquenched in spite of how many years they had been together. He carefully took Mal's shirt off and looked him up and down, caressing the newly revealed skin. "You're so beautiful." He admired the Irish white skin, fingers tracing the younger man's age spots.

"So are you," Malcolm murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Their tongues swirling around each other as they slowly let the tension build. "I think it's time to take the magic pills."

"Me too," Jon said, reaching over to get them and handing one to Malcolm who had picked up a glass of water from the shelf on his side of the bed. Malcolm swallowed his pill and then handed the glass to Jon. Once he swallowed his own pill, Jon set the glass down on the bedside table and turned to Malcolm. He kissed him slowly, stroking his chest and back and the younger man stroked him in turn.

Jon's hands went to Malcolm's waistband, easing the pajama bottoms down over his hips and over the cock that was just starting to become aroused. He smiled and cupped the cock with his hand, holding it gently. "So very beautiful."

"Thanks," Malcolm said with a blush, hands at Jon's waistband. "Let me see yours, please."

"Of course," Jon said, lifting up so Malcolm could drag his pajama bottoms down to his thighs, watching as Malcolm licked his lips, making the former president's cock twitch in anticipation.

"You look simply delicious."

"You're welcome to see for yourself if I taste as delicious as I look." Jon grinned.

"I think I will," Malcolm said, slowly moving down the bed, kissing and licking at Jon's chest and stomach. He finally reached Jon's cock and held it steady in one hand so he could lick it carefully, seeming to savour the taste. "Delicious, very delicious." He licked Jon's cock again and again, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking at the head, tongue dancing around the top.

"Oh god, Malcolm, just like that," Jon moaned as his cock grew harder, Malcolm's tongue and mouth driving him crazy. He watched as his husband's eyes sparkled with devilment, just before doing that thing with his tongue that made Jon see stars.

"Please Malcolm, I need, oh god, I need you to suck me. Please, Mal."

Jon hissed as Malcolm sucked harder and took more of his cock into that gorgeous mouth. Pleasure spread from his toes upwards as Malcolm hummed happily. His hand played with Jon's balls, tormenting the area right behind them. "Oh god, Malcolm, that's, oh god, perfect, so perfect," Jon panted, thrusting up into that evil mouth his husband had. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came hard and Malcolm swallowed as much as he could before licking him clean.

Jon tried to catch his breath as Malcolm moved to join him. Malcolm kissed him slowly and then lay beside him with a huge grin.

"I take it you liked that."

"I liked it very much," Jon said, still breathing a bit hard as he reached for the lube and coated his hand with it before tossing it aside. He took Malcolm's cock in hand and started stroking, all the while watching his husband. He loved the way Malcolm's eyes clouded over with grey as he started to lose control. He kept a watchful eye on his husband's face as he rubbed the cock just so and grinned as Malcolm started moaning and swearing.

"Fuck, Jon, oh god, Jon, please," Malcolm panted, thrusting into Jon's hand.

Jon grinned and stroked harder, faster, kissing Malcolm passionately as he did so. Then looked at his husband again and saw the way his head tilted back, the way he shuddered under his touch. "Come for me, beautiful. Please."

"Oh shit, bloody hell, oh god, I need, I need…" Malcolm gasped as his eyes widened with pleasure and came hard, his essence shooting all over Jon's chest and pooling over his hand.

Jon smiled, chest filling with pride. It always amazed him to know see Malcolm let himself go with him. It was something that showed him just how much his husband trusted him, it having been very hard for him to have earned that trust. He was extraordinarily happy that he had. He turned to the bedside table and got a few wet wipes from the container, using them to clean Malcolm and himself up. He kissed him after he finished cleaning them, tasting him briefly.

"That was good."

"It was." Jon smiled, turned towards Malcolm so as to be able to enjoy the happy, satisfied look his husband always got after they made love to each other. Malcolm lay beside him, took his hand and held it. Jon brought Mal's hand to his lips and kissed it, then used their joined hands to trace Malcolm's features. "So very beautiful."

"And all yours."

"All mine for as long as we live."

"To a long life then," Malcolm said and kissed him, before settling down on the bed as his eyes fluttered to a close. His husband's breath evened out. Jon watched Malcolm as he fell asleep, amazed that this beautiful man had chosen to spend his life with him. Jon was so very thankful that they had met, that he had won this man's heart and had the privilege of holding him in his arms as if that was where he had always belonged.


End file.
